memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kasidy Yates-Sisko
Redirect overkill It is really necessary to have every variation of mispelling for her name redirected here? --Alan del Beccio 23:52, 22 Nov 2005 (UTC) Changeling When she first appeared I was suspicious that see was a changeling agent. I was waiting for her to eat something. In the scenes with her and Sisko having dinner I was watching to see if she actually ate anything. She never did IIRC - their meals were always interupted by something. Was it a possibilty the writers were keeping open?--Great Bear 22:11, 17 November 2006 (UTC) :Changelings can eat, they just don't need it. MaGnUs 03:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Changelings can eat, but it is not a good idea, as they don't have stomachs. According to Odo, when he tried it was messy.Icecreamdif 22:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, but that's because he was rather inexperienced at shapeshifting, and didn't do a perfect imitation of a humanoid; he didn't have a stomach. However, the Founders, who impersonate humanoids so well that even tricorders can't tell the difference, would most definitely have everything, including a stomach, simulated fully. Thus they would be able to eat food and process it through their system quite normally. -Mdettweiler 23:19, September 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Precisely. MaGnUs 01:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Or, more likely, just store it in the "stomach" until it could safely be released in privacy - they couldn't really digest it, since they don't get anything out of it. :::Actually, though, keep in mind that surely if the changeling's humanoid body is so good an impersonation to fool even a tricorder, then surely it can 'fool' food. After all, in order to look like a real humanoid to a tricorder, the impersonation would have to actually be carrying on all the normal operations of a humanoid body in full motion, simulated down to the molecular level. That would include food processing; nutrients would simply be distributed throughout the simulated blood and used by the simulated organs, until the changeling needs to regenerate and thus would have to dump everything out. -Mdettweiler 21:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Kassidy Yates Sisko She's referred to as Mrs Sisko a few times before the end of season 7 (First in the episode where Martok claims "Love is a battle", why isn't this referenced at all? - 00:27, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :If they never said she took his last name instead of hers, it's just a figure of speech. MaGnUs 14:06, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Out of curiosity, how do they have to say she took his name? What example would be suitable other than actually using it as someone refers to her? --OuroborosCobra talk 14:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::A good question. If she was called "Mrs. Sisko" then that's her name, especially if there is no evidence that it was meant as a joke/sarcasm/whatever. We have to accept the evidence on its face if there is no proof it is false or has a different context.--31dot 15:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :How is she listed in the credits after the wedding? MaGnUs 14:44, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::She continues to be listed as "Kasidy Yates" in the opening credits ( ; ; ; )– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:46, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::True, but aren't credits often subject to SAG rules? --OuroborosCobra talk 03:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, there seem to be some arcane rules involving the credits. ::::Aha! In the script for she is referred to twice as "KASIDY YATES-SISKO" - . Along with the one (there was only one, in ) reference to "Mrs. Sisko", I think that's pretty definitive.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 03:21, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::So move the page to Kasidy Yates-Sisko or Kasidy Yates Sisko? - 03:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Man, someday I would love to get my hands on some of these scripts people can somehow get...as for the page movie, if the script had her name hyphenated, then it should probably be so for Memory Alpha as well, unless that would be against some sort of naming style policy. As for the credits, they shouldn't be the only source considered as sometimes they have been known contain mistakes in spelling or listing all together. One more thing, if theres episode evidence that shes simply Kasidy Sisko, then move the page there instead. --Terran Officer 03:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I moved the page, but am going to leave the links to the redirect where that name would apply. - 23:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Unborn son? I didn't think that the sex of Benjamin and Kasidy's child was revealed in the series. In the novels, they have a daughter, but of course that's not canonical. Does anyone know where the "son" in the infobox comes from? —Josiah Rowe 04:26, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure the sex of the child wasn't stated in canon.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:10, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it wasnt. Remove. – Distantlycharmed 05:50, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I changed "son" to "child", which I think works. —Josiah Rowe 21:23, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Wait a minute, why even mention, what is essentially a pregnancy, under actual "children"? I think it should be removed. She was pregnant with a fetus at the time, it is unborn so it really shouldnt be listed under the "children" category, unless it is clarified as her being pregnant, like "pregnant with child as of 2375". That would be more accurate. I mean what do you guys now wanna create an article for Sisko's unborn fetus or something? – Distantlycharmed 22:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::That's a good point- we don't know (in canon) that the child was born, even if it is likely.--31dot 22:35, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Agreed. -Angry Future Romulan 22:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Fair point. —Josiah Rowe 02:57, November 8, 2010 (UTC) religion? While Kasidy stated in "Penumbra" that her mother would prefer her daughter be married by a minister and she stated later she hadn't converted to the Bajoran faith when asked to perform a blessing ceremony, I'm skeptical that is enough to conclude that Kasidy is Christian or religious as we would define it. Her mother may have just wanted her to be married "properly" as a social convention. My sister is a Buddhist but was married by our family's Protestant minister to please her parents. Kasidy may not be religious, but like many Westerners, be faithful for weddings, funerals and special holidays. Kaisdy may not want to convert from anything (going from an atheist to Prophets worship is still converting). It is all speculation. 13:55, December 26, 2012 (UTC)